


Snowcones

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Snowcones, and sunshine, and thou..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowcones

They were eating snowcones, strolling along the beach.

They'd decided to go completely tourist this time. River had talked him into buying all new clothes. The Doctor was strolling along wearing a brilliant Hawaiian shirt, fuscia, magenta, and purple, and elegant white slacks, all topped off with a lime green bow tie.

River was wearing a halter top tied at her midriff and a pair of white cuffed shorts.

She was making little hummy noises of satisfaction as she nibbled at her snowcone, it was gold and orange and red to match her top. Her hair bobbed in the light wind. His eyes smiled at her.

"What kind did you get?" he asked, as he slurped on his own snowcone.

She looked up, distracted from her gastronomic delight. "Pineapple and tangerine. Want a bite?" Her eyes flirted at him as she lifted her snowcone to him. She tapped it teasingly to his lips and he sucked off a little bite of the ice. It was sweet and tart and tangy, sunshine bright. Just like her.

She wiggled her shoulders at him, always the incorrigible flirt. "What kind did you get?" She nibbled a bite off her snowcone, just where his lips had been, she didn't take her eyes off him. His toes tingled and his eyes widened.

"Grape!" he gasped out. "Grape and kiwi." He shoved up his purple and green snowcone between them, breaking her line of sight.

She giggled at him.

She leaned forward and kissed a luscious little sip off his snowcone, turning her lips purple. He squeaked.

She grinned at him and did a little twirly turn on her toes in her strappy sandals and continued on down the beach, nibbling the soft ice of her treat.

He sighed, and jammed his snowcone in his mouth, maybe the ice would help.

He trotted to catch up with her, chewing. The day was bright, the aqua blue waters of the ocean foamed in frothy waves up onto the beach, a light wind tugged and tickled at their clothes and skin. It smelled like seaweed and sand and cotton candy wafting down from the amusement arcade on the boardwalk.

The warm sun brought out the gold in River's skin. He puffed up like a cockerel, strutting along knowing he was walking with the most beautiful woman on the beach. Completely ignoring all the envious male stares that followed them.

He stopped and leaned back, glancing down at River's backside.

He looked up to see her staring at him, eyes twinkling. "Were you checking out my bum?"

His face flooded red. "No!" His eyes flickered anywhere but at her, " I um..." He refused to acknowledge the image of how nicely her bum filled out the white cuffed shorts. "I was... just..." His face went even redder when he saw how smugly she was looking at him, eyes thoroughly naughty and delighted.

She laughed a husky, tinkly laugh at his discomfort. "You're sweet." She lifted up on her toes and kissed the edge of his jaw.

She dropped down and sashayed on ahead of him, giving that little extra wiggle to his view.

He blushed so hard his face stung.

He decided not to tell her she still had the price tag dangling from the bottom of her shorts.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
